


Roses

by RoseAmaranth



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Banter, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mizler, Relaxing, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Dolph has had a long hard day. What better way is there to relax than with a luxuriously long bath?
Relationships: The Miz/Dolph Ziggler
Kudos: 9





	Roses

Dolph pushed open the door with a grunt, calling out to see if someone was home yet. When he was met with silence, he let the door slam shut behind him and continued on through the house. Nails clicked across the floor and he knelt down to accept kisses from Layla, their five-month-old brown and white Pomsky puppy. Why they ever thought having a puppy _and_ full-time jobs that kept them out of the house most of the day was a good idea, well, don't ask him.

It was difficult to resist begging from two pairs of puppy dog eyes.

While he listened to the messages left on the phone in the kitchen, he flipped through the mail he grabbed from the mailbox as he pulled into the driveway. Mostly bills they already paid online, which he trashed. A few coupons for various local restaurants. A flyer to attend a local church for Easter. The messages on the phone were just as uninteresting, save for one from his mother about having them over for dinner soon. When he stepped away from the counter to click out of the voicemail box, his leg cramped, shooting pain up his spine and making his groan.

Work was always hell. He wanted to change careers, but it paid extremely well and he was trying to gather a little nest egg for their retirement. So he wouldn't have to be like his father: working his fingers to the bone fixing up cars and refrigerators because he needed money for basic necessities. The world wasn't kind to the grizzled members of society, meaning you had to work even harder in your youth to ensure you could actually enjoy the years of peace you definitely earned. Every single day, Dolph came home stressed, exhausted, and in pain somewhere on his body. A nap sounded _fantastic,_ but Layla needed to be looked after, and it was hard to tell when Mike would even be home.

After a moment of flexing his leg, trying to work out the cramp, he filled up the little pink and silver dishes, serving Layla her dinner and water with a pained huff. He dropped a couple treats and a bone in her bed to give her something to do after she was finished eating and then went around the kitchen, checking the cabinets, counters, and fridge, to see what food and drinks they had. After compiling a list of groceries they needed (and wanted), he tacked it on the fridge for Mike to see when he came home as it was his turn to make the food run. 

The coffee pot sputtered and coughed as it finished brewing the pot Mike would be pleased to see when he got home, it's refreshing scent heavy in the air. He despised the drink itself - even with all the flavorful creams and chunks of sugar that could go in it according to Mike - but absolutely loved the scent of a freshly brewed pot. Layla crunched in her bed after a trip out in the backyard through the doggy door, wagging as he walked by to open the door and check on the trash. It was supposed to be picked up every Tuesday afternoon, but occasionally their street was skipped. And no matter how they protested or made a fuss, the trash would be sat there Wednesday morning, reeking something terrible as they headed to their respective jobs. So, they got in the habit of checking periodically every Tuesday to see if the truck came. If they didn't, Dolph would have to get rid of it himself. Thankfully, they seemed to have remembered the street this week, bins empty on the yard. And knocked over, which he rolled his eyes at.

Chores sorted, Dolph could finally unwind a little. And he knew the perfect way to do it...

First, he stripped out of his work clothes and tossed them into the dirty clothes hamper. Even that small gesture made him feel lightyears better than when he got home. There was something wonderfully liberating about being naked in your own house, walking from room to room with no confinements. No restrictions. One time he decided to eat breakfast while naked, leaning against the counter while Layla stretched lazily and lapped at her water. It was an interesting experience that benefit absolutely no one once Mike joined them.

They were both late for work that day, and it was decided he wouldn't be doing that again any time soon. At least, not on a weekday.

He slipped into his bathrobe and flicked on the lights in the bathroom. Their tub was like a jacuzzi, with jets and settings and enough room for a few friends to join in, Not that they were inviting their friends over to sit in their tub. Because that was weird, even if their tub was pretty cool. Shaking his head, he peered into the cabinets, pulling out his bath essentials before shutting the door with his hip.

Now came the best part. With the water running, he drizzled a fancy oil into the tub and clicked the bottle closed. They had a few different oils with varying scents, the one chosen today being a vanilla and hibiscus blend that smelled like a summer garden. At a palace or something. It was heavenly, and he was only just getting started setting up his bath. He placed the oil back in the cabinet with the other bottles mostly untouched because Mike hated having oil in the bathtub. They made everything slippery and Mike always complained about having to take a shower after his bath because he felt greasy and disgusting.

Glancing at the tub, he made a note to clean it out when he was done. If Mike busted his ass trying to get in or out, you know Dolph would hear about it for a week.

While the water filled the tub, that tantalizing vanilla floating through the humid air in the room and soothing him, he next pulled out candles to set up around the tub, toilet, and sink. He had a pack of lavender-scented candles, but since he went with the vanilla hibiscus oil, he figured that might be a bit overwhelming. So, he decided to set out the pretty unscented candles his mother gifted them last Christmas He would light them after he was finished setting up everything else so they weren't sitting there burning away.

Normally, he would add dried flowers to his bath - usually rose or a blend of lavender, sweet jasmine, and orchid - but he was feeling like pampering himself today. Going all the way with this. So he went back to the kitchen and found the bouquet of roses he got for Valentine's day, vibrant red and white petals still soft and smelling amazing. Perfect. He pulled out a few stems and brought them to his bath, plucking the petals off one-by-one and watching them flutter down and land on the shimmering water. He admired his work for a few seconds, wishing there some bubbles to add in. The last of it was used up the other day. 

The last piece was music. He dug his speaker out of the closet and connected his iPod to the Bluetooth. Flicking through playlists and songs, he set up a queue of soothing instrumental songs. Pianos and acoustic guitars. A violin on occasion. Nothing like what he normally liked to listen to, but he figured Steel Panther wasn't the best choice for a relaxing bath. He checked the water level and then went around lighting the candles. After dimming the lights, he hung his robe on the door, sat a towel on the counter where he could grab it, and stepped carefully into the water. It would suck to do all this preparation only to concuss himself trying to get in. He sat down slowly, practically moaning as the hot water and oils soaked into his tense and aching muscles. Pulling out his stress and irritation until he was boneless. 

Ah....at _last._

* * *

He couldn't be sure how long he sat there, soaking and decompressing and letting his thoughts come and go, but when there was a gentle knock at the door, he knew it had to be quite a while. If Mike was home now and trying to find him. He glanced over at the door, eyelids almost too heavy to lift, and raised his hand in greeting when he found Mike peering around the door and looking at him. It swung open, the steamy hot air slipping out before it was shut once more. Mike slowly approached the bath, smiling at how he was leaning back on a small pillow and truly living his best life right now. The only thing missing was a chute of champagne. Oh, and maybe a platter of delicate chocolates.

He felt like the queen.

"Had a rough day?" Nails clicked across the tiled floor, Layla appearing at the side of the tub and excitedly sniffing everything. Mike scooped her up before she could knock out the candles already sitting precariously on the edge of the tub, grinning as he looked around the room while scratching behind her ears.

"It was the worst. I'm quitting that job the first chance I get." He hated it so much. Once he had their future secured, he was quitting and walking out with middle fingers raised to everyone. Mike and Layla disappeared, so he settled back and closed his eyes. Trying to get comfortable in the cooling waters. It was probably time he got out and go be an adult again, but he just wanted one more moment. 

"You okay with sharing, or should I get to work on fixing those damn shelves. Again." His baths were typically his own little escape, like how Mike had his golfing, but at the moment there was nothing that sounded better than his husband joining him for a moment.

"If you want, you can get in with me. Probably won't be for too long anyway since I've been in here a while now. Layla probably thought I drowned in here." As if summoned, she appeared once more at the door, though this time she went over to where Mike's clothes were now abandoned, making a nest in his sweatshirt and settling down with a huff. Dolph snorted at her, surprisingly lazy for the breed of dog she was. Which suited them just fine.

Mike stepped carefully into the water behind Dolph, who was now sitting up and stretching out his warm muscles. "Don't joke about that, idiot." He made a content sound when he sat down, leaning back with arms stretched along the edge of the tub, foot swirling the water. He looked good like this, which had him wondering why they didn't do this more often. 

Probably for the same reason nudity was banned outside of the bathroom or bedroom.

"If you had the jets on, and less oil, this would be ace." Mike liked the jets a lot more than Dolph did. Sometimes he would turn on the radio, usually to the football station, turn on the jets, and act like he was in a hot tub while listening to a game or two. He rarely used it for actual bathing because he was more the shower type. 

"Jets aren't soothing, babe." Mike hummed behind him, looking happy regardless. He tried to sit back to enjoy the last few moments of the bath, but then Mike was sitting up at the same time and they bumped into each other. Startled, he jerked forward and sent water splashing onto the floor. Ah, now he knew why they didn't do this. "Damn it." He tried to pull himself to standing, not sure if his legs would support him at the moment, but then hands were pressing on his shoulders. Kneading the muscles there gently.

"Relax. The mess isn't going anywhere. And neither are we for the next few minutes." Like he was about to protest that. If he could, he would spend forever and a day in this bath. Layla snoozing a few feet away. Feeling more pampered and relaxed than he has in a while, which was nice. Really nice. His thoughts drifted back to the last time they had a moment like this, on Valentine's Day, and he blushed as he remembered how that bath turned out. Far different than his intention for this one, though just as soothing. 

Mike seemed to understand this wasn't that kind of situation, though, keeping his touches innocent. Gentle. Kissing his shoulder briefly before untangling his hair, which was recently dyed again. Humming a song that didn't match the one playing at all. Dolph's fingers danced absently on one of the legs next to him, sighing. This was nice. 

"Let's switch." There was a long groan that made him laugh, tugging on his wet braid while he waited for Mike to stop being a petulant toddler. A tickling touch ran across his shoulders, so he pressed his fingers into Mike's leg until there was a low irritated sound. "Come on. I want to help you relax too."

"You're just trying to seduce me." They took their time moving, careful not to spill more water and wary of the slippery surfaces thanks to the oils. Mike checked that he was situated and then carefully sat down. Still somehow managing to slip some and fall back. He couldn't stop himself from chuckling, earning a stern look and water splashed at his face. "You're mean."

He grabbed a bottle of shampoo and lathered his hands, running them through Mike's hair. Massaging. There was a long satisfied sound that he smiled at. "Now I know you're trying to seduce me. Dirty trick." He wasn't really, not at first, but, well...

"Can you really blame me?" There was a pause, like he was thinking it over, and then a snort.

"Of course not. I'm irresistible. Why, just earlier, I was getting gas and this woman-" He tugged at the soapy strands of hair, longer than he's had it in years. Mike laughed, the sound vibrating against where their skin met. Chest to back. Clearing his throat, he leaned forward and turned on the water, testing to see if it was warm and then dunking Mike's head under it. He splashed in the water, caught off guard, and spluttered as water went in his mouth. He let go after only a moment, letting Mike rinse his hair out on his own while leaned back against the tub again, watching the way his skin shimmered under the dim flickering light from candles, muscles flexing underneath as he ran hands through his hair to get all the shampoo out. 

He had this hunch dinner might be a bit late.

"That's what you get." Mike shook his hair out like a dog before scooting back some and twisting his spine so they could kiss properly. Layla whimpered in her sleep, leg twitching, causing Dolph to laugh and break the moment. 

"You're a mean mean man. Why did I marry you again?" Dolph scratched at his jaw. 

"Because of the baby?" A glare. "My smoking hot body?" The glare sharpened. He splashed the water, giggling when Mike finally smiled again. "You're no fun."

"Hey, I'm plenty fun! You're just not funny." Rolling his eyes, Dolph hit the button that would drain the water. He tried to stand once more, legs protesting, but then he was caught in another kiss. This one longer. Hotter. A smile curled across his lips, an idea coming to him.

"You take that back and we can do your favorite relaxation activity before I make dinner." Mike leaned back, gaze dark but his grin stupidly goofy. It made his heart sing.

"You want to go golfing with me? Right now? It's a little late for that, but I'm sure there might be something open." They stepped out of the bath, Dolph grabbing his robe while Mike picked up Layla and his clothes. He hated having dog hair on his things, complaining that it was impossible to clean off before work. But he never stopped the dog from sitting on his things, so there wasn't much to be said.

"I'm not funny? Really? That was dumb." They were a step in the room before they were tangled in a kiss again, fingers wrapped in the soft robe and his back hitting a wall. It was still dark in the bedroom, and there was no light from the bathroom no either, so he couldn't see what happened with anything Mike was carrying just before. But it didn't really matter at the moment either.

"Fine. You're hilarious. Funniest guy I know. No one can compare." A kiss. "And you can tell all the jokes you want while cleaning out that damn tub. I'm not going to the hospital for a broken arm." He'd get around to it. Eventually. Right now, however, he had more important things to worry about. Like, why he was still wearing a robe? Or how come they were still standing there talking?

**Author's Note:**

> _Life with you is like a box of expensive chocolates and a garden of blooming roses._


End file.
